1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filler material for a thermal production of a joint or of a material layer metallically connected to the base material of or on objects of light metal and/or zinc alloys with a thermal conductivity of more than 110 W/mK.
Furthermore, the invention includes a method for producing a filler material for a connection or an application of or on objects of light metal and/or zinc or an alloy of these metals with a thermal conductivity of more than 110 W/mK with means for the preparation thereof in situ and/or storage.
Finally, the invention relates to the use of a filler material formed as filler wire for a thermal production of a joint.
2. Background Information
According to DIN 8593, joining is a permanent connection of workpieces, whereby the invention relates to joining by welding or by soldering. Joining by welding according to DIN 1910 of the present invention relates to fusion welding with welding filler and soldering according to DIN 8505 relates to joining by brazing.
Joining parts or objects or applying a material thereto by fusion welding or soldering with filler material has been prior art for a long time and is widely used in production engineering.
In welding the bond is achieved by uniting materials, whereby the parting line between two workpieces is made by fusing together their materials with a welding filler and can be promoted with auxiliaries such as gases, welding flux or paste.
In soldering the parting line between two workpieces is completely filled with liquid metal and a connection by adhesive force is thus produced, whereby soldering auxiliaries or solders are generally used.
When joining parts with a desired high quality of the joint by welding or soldering, the materials or their properties are very important. In other words: not all materials or metals have welding or soldering properties of sufficient quality.
The quality of a welded joint can be affected in a highly detrimental manner by a high thermal conductivity and/or a high oxygen activity of the material and/or a surface tension of the liquid metal and/or the vapor pressure of a phase or the like.
One skilled in the art is aware that it often seems impossible to achieve a connection of base material and weld material up to the edge of the same in the welding together or deposit welding of or on parts of aluminum and aluminum alloys with bar electrodes or solid wire electrodes, and an area without metallic bonding results in the outer zones of the weld material layer.
If the welding energy is now increased in order to reduce this bonding flaw, the porosity in the weld material increases or enlarges, which can lead to a mechanical weakening of the same.
In soldering, sufficient penetration of solder into the gap between the parts or a connection of the same to the solder often do not occur, despite soldering aids. The occurrence of these flaws is often attributed to the high thermal conductivity of the materials and/or the weld behavior and oxidation behavior of the solder and/or the soldering surface passivation.
To overcome bonding flaws it is also known to use a pulsed energy supply for welding or soldering; however, only an energy supply can usually be regulated thereby, but the energy distribution at the weld point or soldering point cannot be embodied advantageously such that the weld material exhibits a metallic connection with the base material up to the outermost edge thereof or that the solder is distributed homogenously in the parting line.